Late Night Confession
by whippasnappa
Summary: Naruto is giving up, but how will sasuke see this? a sasunaru fic. Also, I don't own naruto! oh well!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto stood still. A slight wind ruffled his hair as he wrapped his arms around himself. It was a cold evening, and the only light was the full moon that hung high in the sky. Naruto closed his eyes, as he doubted his decision on going to sasuke's. _I have to tell him, I have to say what I need him to know.. _Naruto took a deep breath and carried on walking. _This has to be done, I have to do this.. _He kicked a stone roughly out of his path as the unexpected happened. Naruto tensed as he saw a shadow approaching and his hand inched near to his kunai pouch; this wouldn't be the first time he had been attacked on one of his nightly walks, enemy ninja were so sneaky nowadays! _I hope whoever it is, isn't after me; I have something to do before I die.. _He thought grimly. Naruto nervously pulled out a kunai and concealed it behind his back, biting his lip in anticipation of identifying the figure. This situation resolved itself faster than Naruto thought, as the figure came close enough for Naruto to recognize it. "S…sasuke!" Naruto said. The figure turned to look at Naruto and dark eyes widened in shock "Naruto? What are you doing here?" Naruto shrugged.

"I could ask you the same thing." Sasuke had stopped walking now and he opened his mouth to tell Naruto why he was here, when he was interrupted. "Nevermind, this wasn't supposed to happen here but I was on my way to see you anyway, so I guess there's no time like the present." Naruto really had Sasuke confused now.

"Dobe, why would you want to see me this late, and what do you mean by this wasn't supposed to happen here?" Naruto closed his eyes in a vain attempt to stop himself from crying. Swallowing, he opened his eyes to see a worried face staring at him and blinking out more silent tears he gripped the kunai tighter. "Naruto, what's wrong? Have you been attacked?" sasuke asked eyeing the kunai in the blonds hand.

"No, I saw you and I thought you might be an enemy ninja." Sasuke pressed on

"So what's going on?" asked sasuke, concerned. _This is it, so I might as well come out with it all. _Naruto took a large intake of air and ignoring the tears that were now streaming down him face he began. "I decided that I can't take it anymore, I used to be able to cope, but I can't anymore. Fuck, It's just getting worse…" Naruto closed his eyes, more tears spilling as he finished. He moved closer to sasuke as he whispered, "I can't help this, I didn't want this it just happened, I've fallen… in love with… you, sasuke. It hurts so much just knowing that you don't feel the same way and I cant live without your love… I'm sorry, I just wanted you to know this." Naruto, before sasuke could wake from his shocked state, kissed him lightly on the lips before stabbing himself roughly in the heart. Sasuke snapped back as he saw Naruto fall suddenly to the ground. "Naruto? Are you okay?" sasuke dropped to his side, his eyes widening in horror as he saw the kunai lodged painfully in Naruto's chest. He swiftly pulled out the kunai; hoping that was the right thing to do and ignoring the crimson covering he now had, picked Naruto up bridal style and ran to the village. "Hang on Naruto, Tsunade can help you."

Minutes later, sasuke burst into the hokage's office, abandoning all thoughts of apologizing for bursting in so late. "Tsunade-sama! Naruto, he stabbed himself, he's bleeding a lot- you have to help him!" Sasuke ran over to a shocked Tsunade, and showed her Naruto. She took one look at Naruto's pale face and the red liquid that covered both boys and realized this was bad. "Put him on the floor gently and remove his jacket! Shizune, call a medical squad immediately!" she ordered pulling off her jacket and throwing it to the floor. Shizune hurried out of the office as Tsunade performed several seals. Soon her hands were glowing as she pressed them against Naruto's wound. Sasuke knelt by Naruto helplessly watching as more blood seeped from the blonde. _Please, no… please be alright, please, please hold on Naruto… _a group of Medic Nin burst into the office hurrying Naruto onto the stretcher. They carried him away quickly, attaching drips and blood packs as they went. "He's going to be okay, right?" sasuke asked Tsunade. She turned around to face sasuke. "I wont sugar-coat this. That wound was very deep. The amount of blood loss and the degree of damage, he may not make it through the night." She saw the horrified look on Sasuke's face, and decided to tell him the good news as well. "However, if he does proceed through the night, his chances from then on will only improve." Sasuke nodded. His brain hadn't taken anything in past where she had said 'may not make it through the night.' Sasuke replayed these words in his head, hoping he had heard her wrong. This was the last thing he remembered before he passed out.

A/N: hmm. Sasuke passing out is a little ooc, but oh well! Please, please review! Then I can be encouraged to finish part 2 quicker! Constructive criticism yes please! Like the story? Please say!


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke groggily opened his eyes. He noticed he was on top of a comfortable bed, and after taking in his surroundings, in Konoha hospital. _How did I get here? The last thing I remember was… _"NARUTO!" sasuke hollered as he jumped out of the bed and ran down the corridor. He raced through the building and minutes later reached the hokage's office. He was immediately greeted by a shout of "yes, Shizune, I'm working!" Sasuke ignored Tsunade rattling around trying to stow her bottle of sake in her desk drawer. She look up and relaxed as she saw Sasuke. "Oh, its you. Feeling better I presume? Just next time you want to pass out in my office, please give me a little warning." Sasuke ignored her; he had no time to be joking around.

"Tsunade-sama, where is Naruto?" Tsunade face softened.

"You were out for a while, thirty-two hours to be exact. Naruto is doing fine. The large chest wound is healing nicely; I must contact Shikamaru's father, I am sure he said something about a healing ointment he had ready. This ointment will speed up the healing process dramatically. Also, we are expecting Naruto to wake up within the next day or two." Tsunade began scribbling on a piece of paper and once she had stamped it, she handed it to Sasuke. "Take this to Shikamaru. He will be expecting this and once you have to ointment, return it immediately to me understood?" Sasuke took the piece of paper and nodded. "Also, sasuke…" sasuke stopped walking to the door. "…Don't worry. Naruto is out of the woods now, Sakura is with him now I expect." Sasuke nodded once more and closed the door on his way out. Tsunade yawned as she reached for her drawer, pulling out a bottle of sake. "TSUNDE-SAMA!" Tsunade almost dropped the bottle she was holding.

"I never heard you arrive, Shizune." Said Tsunade hastily putting the bottle back in the drawer. It was going to be a long day.

Sasuke had found Shikamaru in the park, sprawled out on the grass. Sasuke poked him roughly. "Hey, wake up. I have something from the hokage." Sasuke said impatiently. Shikamaru opened one eye and stared at sasuke. "Was that a whole sentence uchiha? It must be important." Shikamaru said smiling slightly.

"It is. It's for… Naruto." Sasuke replied quietly. Shikamaru's smile slowly faded as he stood up. "Sorry. I heard about that the other day." Sasuke handed Shikamaru the slip of paper and watched him read it. Shikamaru nodded as he put his hand in his pocket and withdrew a small brown paper bag and gave it to Sasuke. "What? You just happened to be carrying around a rare medicine in your pocket?" asked sasuke. Shikamaru shrugged. "I just presumed that when I was told about Naruto, if he was going to pull through, he was going to need something from the Nara clan." Shikamaru pulled out two more small paper bags. "I had these ready too, I wasn't sure what Tsunade would need. You might as well take them." Said Shikamaru handing the bags to sasuke. "Tell Naruto were thinking of him, when he wakes." At this, Shikamaru walked off. Sasuke shoved the three bags into his pocket and hurried back to Tsunade. _Thank god Naruto is going to be okay, I don't know what I would do if anything happened to him. I haven't even had time to think about… _Sasuke's mind shifted to what Naruto had said. _I really need to talk to him… _suddenly realizing he had already reached Tsunade's office, he hurriedly opened the door and placed the three bags on the desk. Tsunade looked at the bags and then turned to sasuke. "What is this, pick and mix? I asked for one ointment, not an entire pharmacy!" said Tsunade crossly.

"Well I just took what Shikamaru gave to me. There may be something else there to help Naruto. C… can I see him?" said sasuke swallowing a lump that was gathering in his throat. Tsunade looked at Shizune, who then gestured for sasuke to follow her. Once they reached the hospital room Shizune was about to open the door when sakura came through. "Sasuke-kun! I've just been with Naruto for a while. I hate to leave him, but I really have to get home. I haven't been told what happened, do you know?" sakura asked. A sharp look from Shizune told him everything and sasuke shook his head. Sakura said a hurried goodbye and left. "Sasuke, Tsunade said feel free to stay as long as you like. This is a private room, so you will be alone." Shizune left as sasuke pushed open the door. He walked over to Naruto's bedside and sat in the chair that was nearest to him and taking hold of his hand, he looked sadly into his face. _Please wake up soon Naruto; I need to know why you did this… _Suddenly, Tsunade burst in carrying two of the medicines. Her eyebrows shot up as she saw sasuke jump back from Naruto and dropped his hand back on the bed. She walked around to the other side of the bed and removed the dressing covering Naruto's wound. She applied cream all over a white pad, which she then pressed against the wound. Securing the pad with a white tape, she then pulled from a small pot, three small pills. She pushed them into Naruto's mouth. "The medicine from the Nara clan. The pills will bring him round within ten minutes and the cream will heal the wound quickly. I guess this is the time to ask. What happened sasuke?" Tsunade looked at him expectantly.

"We...met late that night…and he just came up to me and…and he…stabbed himself. Then I brought him straight to you." Tsunade looked at him suspiciously. "Well, I'm sure Naruto can verify that story when he wakes." Naruto groaned slightly. "I think you may need to talk alone for a while." she said as she walked away. Sasuke turned to look at Naruto again as he groaned again. Then Naruto's eyes fluttered open. "S…sasuke?"

"Naruto! You're okay! Thank god, everyone was so worried." Naruto looked away from sasuke. "Naruto… why did you say… that you love me?" Naruto turned back to sasuke, his eyes filled with pain. "Why… why couldn't you have left me to die?" Sasuke sat back in his seat. "First you answer me. Why are you giving up?"

"You really want to know?" said Naruto with a slight chuckle.

"Yes, now tell me." Said sasuke leaning closer to Naruto.

"Because, I got tired of being alone all the time… most of the village hate me anyway. Then I met you, and after a while we became friends. It was great having someone who was alone too… but then you left me… it was then I understood how much I loved you… I was planning to kill myself but that day, you came back, said you had killed Orochimaru. I was happy because just being friends was enough for me. But… we got closer and closer and I couldn't take it anymore. So I decided I had to tell you how I felt before I ended it all… I can't even understand why I love you, its wrong on so many levels… you can hit me if you want." Sasuke looked at Naruto and frowned. "Why would I want to hit you?" he asked.

"Because I'm disgusting. The way I feel about you, all the time you thought of me as a brother." Naruto climbed out of the bed and began pulling on his clothes.

"Should you be moving?" said sasuke, watching Naruto pull on his last article of clothing, wincing as the chest wound gave a sharp twinge. "It doesn't matter. Tell Tsunade, Sakura, Kakashi and Iruka thanks for being there for me. Goodbye sasuke." Naruto opened the window and he was ready to jump out as he felt someone grab his wrist sharply. "Are you going to do what I think your going to do?" Naruto grabbed his wrist back. "What does it matter to you sasuke? Why are you so bothered with my business?" Naruto jumped out the window and onto the roof. He jumped to the ground and ran through the forest. Naruto was almost at the hokage monument when, suddenly, someone dived on him. "What the fuck sasuke?" he said angrily as he realized who it was. "What the hell do you want? Why can't you just let me go, you selfish bastard! Its alright for you, with your perfect life and girls hanging off your every word, you want to try telling you best friend, who is a boy, that you love him?" sasuke loosened his grip slightly. "No, I didn't think so. I love you sasuke, don't you get that?" Sasuke let go of Naruto completely. "Now I think you understand. Your thick head has finally registered that I'm gay, and I like you. Took you long enough!" Naruto almost screamed these last words. "See? This is the only way. Like anything could ever be normal again after what I told you, but you had to be a bastard and stick your oar in and fucking save me like the big hero. What did you expect, huh sasuke? Me to wake up and tell you it was all a joke?" Naruto stood up, while sasuke opened and shut his mouth like a fish. He was just lost for words. _Naruto is right, what did I expect?_

_Flashback_

_Sasuke knelt by Naruto helplessly watching as more blood seeped from the blonde._ _Please, no… please be alright, please, please hold on Naruto…_

Naruto had walked a few steps away; tears now streaming down his face. "This time, just fucking let me die!" Naruto screamed at him, before running off. Sasuke watched Naruto run up the steps to the hokage monument. _He's gonna jump, Naruto is gonna jump off the hokage monument! Shit! _Sasuke jumped to his feet and sprinted after Naruto. He was too late; Naruto was already approaching the edge. He couldn't grab him in time. He had five seconds to say something that would stop Naruto from jumping. _Five_. Naruto walked closer to the edge. _Four. _Sasuke felt his stomach churn. This couldn't be happening. _Three. _Sasuke looked down at his hands, they were shaking. _Two. _"Naruto, don't you dare take another step because if you do…" _one._

"NARUTO, I LOVE YOU TOO!" sasuke screamed this, abandoning his last sentence. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, praying Naruto was still there. He was. Naruto was right in his face. "You bastard!" he screamed pushing sasuke, and landing on top on him. Naruto pinned sasuke down by his wrists, and shouted in his face. "Your sick, you know that? You know how I feel about you, yet you say that! I thought you were better than that, sasuke! Do you enjoy fucking around with me like this? Is this the effect you wanted?" sasuke freed his wrists and grabbed Naruto rolling him over so sasuke was on top. Sasuke held Naruto's face as he kissed Naruto deeply. Naruto was shocked, but didn't move when he felt sasuke's tongue gently slip into his mouth. Moments later, sasuke broke the kiss. "I wasn't lying Naruto, I'm just sorry it took all this for me to realize it." Naruto looked into sasuke's eyes, while crawling out from underneath him. Sasuke saw the flicker of hope in Naruto's eyes replaced with doubt. "I'm telling the truth Naruto. I love you." Sasuke climbed back on top of Naruto and kissed him harder this time, making Naruto moan. Naruto smiled at him. "Just please, never leave me sasuke. I don't know how I could manage without you." Sasuke gave a rare smile, eyeing the cliff edge.

"Yeah, after everything that has happened, I kinda guessed you need me dobe. But, when I thought you were going to jump… I knew if I couldn't stop you…" sasuke stopped and blushed. "What? What tell me!" said Naruto pulling him closer.

"I knew that if you jumped, I would too." Naruto pulled him into a hug and nuzzled his neck. After a few minutes they both stood up, and walked, hand in hand, back home.

A/n. oooooh. Very fluffy! Well, review pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?


End file.
